


Playground Scuffles

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Stuff from the surface, don't mine me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Frisk, Flowey, and Chara are on the surface... and have been for a few months. Frisk is the ambassador for monsters. So most tame human-monster troubles get passed through Frisk, with the aid of her adopted parents: Asgore, whose simple littel home is big enough for them all, and Toriel, whom they stay with on weekends.The school world, however, is much different from the real world.





	Playground Scuffles

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: ["Playground Scuffles"](http://fav.me/dcsajck)

Frisk held onto the straps of their backpack. Flowey, as comfortable as he could make himself in his pot, was stuck in their backpack. He looked around the hallway of children with a perpetually exasperated scowl. Chara strolled beside them, surveying their surroundings with neutral scarlet eyes. It had been a few months since they escaped the Underground, and they had settled in… for the most part.

Frisk walked outside along with the other students let out for some time to run around before being trapped in small rooms again. They made their way to the edge of the yard, where a large tree grew, and no equipment resided. So, no other children were near–human or monster.

Chara’s gaze fell back. “Frisk?”

 _“Yeah?”_ Frisk prompted in thought.

“Idiot at 6.”

 _“Thanks.”_ Frisk continued to wander forward at a leisurely pace. Behind them, silently egged on by two friends, an older kid crept. Once he got within a foot of Frisk–and made sure the flower wasn’t looking at him–he lunged.

Frisk side-stepped and spun around to face him. The boy stumbled, staring at Frisk in hilarious amazement. Frisk signed, _“Can I help you?”_ Flowey translated what they said.

“Yeah!” The boy answered, getting over his previous surprise. His friends–two very obvious foxes waiting for their coyote friend to make the kill–ghosted behind him. “You’re that kid who brought all the monsters here, right?”

Frisk dipped their head. _“That’s right, you stupid milk-drinker.”_ They threw a glance at Flowey.

Flowey stated, “They said: ‘Yeah, I did, we’re pretty good friends.’”

The boy huffed, “Yeah, well, my mom left my dad for a bunny! It’s your fault!”

_“Or is it your dad’s for being a total jerk? Bunnies are nice!”_

“‘I’m sorry, but I can’t control what they do. They’re free monsters,’” Flowey stated.

“Well if you hadn’t been dumb enough to bring them here that wouldn’t have happened!” The boy glanced around and straightened himself out upon gaining approval from his peers. “Yeah! I don’t care what you think, you’re gunna pay for that!” With that, he lunged, fists up.

Frisk ducked and swerved and stepped back to avoid the attacks. Their SOUL–vibrant red and glowing with energy–hovered before them. The boy’s SOUL–orange and crackling with conflicted emotion–hovered before his chest. Flowey smirked. “ _Orange._ I could’ve guessed as much.”

The boy huffed as he missed for what must have been the dozenth time, “Come on, man! Wh-what the hell? Fight back!”

Frisk’s grin turned into an innocent smile. They looked over the boy; an obvious tough-guy with self-torn jeans and an intentionally ruffled shirt. Chara snickered and held up a hand. A box with “ACT” glowed above it. Frisk signed, _“Knock, knock!”_

The boy blinked and glanced at his friends. “Uh-uh? …who’s there?”

_“Honeydew!”_

The boy tipped his head. “Uh… ‘honeydew’ who?”

 _“Honeydew you know how great you look today?”_ Frisk clicked their tongue and pointed a finger gun at him.

The boy’s eyes went round and red dusted his cheeks. “Uh-uh? Um? Do, uh… you really mean that?” He shook his head. “I-I mean! Uh, gross! Ew!” He lowered his fists. “Whatever, you’re not even worth it.” He stalked away. “M-monster freak!”

Frisk walked up to their tree and, snickering, sat down.   _“They’re all way too easy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for not knowing any smooth lines. :P
> 
> Also, Frisk doesn't pull the "translation" thing with Flowey on monsters. All monsters know non-verbal communication since many don't even have mouths.


End file.
